Death By My Hands
by LinkSage
Summary: Link is tired, and in his weariness he takes the only course of action he can think of. How will everyone react to such a rash decision, and what will be the consequence? Rated for suicidal attempt. Discontinued. Might rewrite someday.
1. Exhaustion runs deep

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any of its characters.**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Lightning flashed across the sky, casting long black shadows across the tombstones for an instant. Violent torrents of rain cut through my tunic, soaking me to the bone. Any typical Hylian would have found shelter to wait the storm out by now...but I suppose I am not like most.

The solemn tombstone of my mother stands before me, unaffected by the violent weather. Perhaps she was the only soul that could have healed the wounds I sustained over the long years of battle-the only one who had the power to save the saviour of the country.

I clutched the Master Sword's hilt in my left hand. Time seemed...nonexistent to me. Hope no longer burned in my heart. After everything I had done, I was still a stranger in this world. Sure, I was the one who rejected Zelda's offer to go back and relive the seven years I had missed...but I thought that maybe, if I remained in the future, I could enjoy what I had accomplished. I had thought that I might finally _belong_.

No...that's not how it turned out at all. No one was there for me...no one could ever be there for me. I will admit, some of them tried. Malon...goddesses, I wonder what she'll think of me after this. Will I break her heart? Am I wrong to do this? No...it wouldn't matter what I did. She only wanted me because I was the hero. She wanted the glory, not the real me. She would find someone else once the glory sparkles had faded, and then discard me like the rest had.

I would always be alone...

Tears raced down my cheeks, hidden by rivulets of icy rain. I had killed so much in my lifetime...I could never be who I once was. No matter how much I tried to run from the past, it always came back. Not long ago, a child ran away from me in fear, calling me a monster. The look of terror in his eyes still haunts me to this day.

_'Perhaps that is what I really am. Not a hero, but a killer_,' I thought, staring at the tombstone, but not seeing. My tortured heart seemed to flow without any solid framework. After everything, I was still a freak. The same 'boy without a fairy,' the same reject. We can only be who we are, no more, no less. After all these years of fighting, thinking that maybe I would finally prove them wrong...show them all that I'm more than a freak...

It seems I have only proved them right.

My listless gaze shifted to the blade of the sword hanging at my side. Lightning scorched the clouds, threatening to blind me with its reflection on the smooth steel. It would be so simple...so easy to just end it here and now.

This is not the first time that these thoughts have haunted me. Many a sleepless night I wondered what it would be like to die. Would the afterlife prove to be peaceful? Would it release me from the unending pain in my heart?

The sound of screeching laughter faded in and out on the wind-the goddesses were enjoying my plight. Din was the thunder, shaking the earth in uncontrolled glee. Farore was in the treetops, swaying in the violent wind with wild amusement. Nayru...she was the stinging rain, pelting the gravestones with her fits of hysterical laughter. They were mocking me. I had fought for them, thrown my life away without even knowing what I was getting myself into. They had been planning this all along, ever since they'd killed off my mother and thrown me into the clutches of the Kokiri...

And now that I had spent my usefulness, I was nothing but a joke to them. They'd gotten tired of their toy and abandoned me-they and the rest of Hyrule.

Zelda was not much different. Now that she no longer had use for me, she's busied herself with her "royal duties." Even after Impa had revealed the shocking news that we were brother and sister, she seemed too preoccupied to trouble herself on my behalf. I'm worth nothing to her now.

I tried going back to the forest for awhile, but it didn't feel the same. Most of the villagers still avoided me, and though Saria tried her best to make me feel welcomed, I knew I could no longer live in my old home. I was never one of them, and I could never be one of them.

When I went to Darunia, he simply assured me that things would get better. I tried to believe him for awhile, but his words eventually faded, leaving me feeling even more hallow than before. It seemed nothing could make this emptiness go away.

I lifted my sword as thunder roared across Hyrule. Maybe something could make it end...the one thing I had yet to try. If I couldn't find peace in life, then maybe I could find it in death. Some might say it was a coward's act...an excuse to run from one's duties, but what do rumours mean to a dead man?

Lightning scorched a tree in the distance, a sharp crack pierced my ears. Without a moment's more hesitation, I swiped the blade across my right wrist. Hot, crimson liquid spilled from the fresh wound. It wasn't long before I could no longer see the tear in my flesh. Rainwater mixed with my blood as it ran down my arm, staining my tunic and white undershirt. In no time at all it was dripping-no, pouring onto the muddy earth below. I could already feel the cold spreading through my limbs.

I would die...no, not die. I had died long ago. I had died when I pulled that blasted sword from the pedestal. I had died when I blindly accepted to do as the deku tree asked. Now the same sword that had created Hyrule's precious savior would also destroy it. I was no longer needed-what difference would it make?

After a few minutes, I began to feel light headed. My legs were no longer capable of supporting my weight. My knees buckled, and I found myself on the ground, my face close to the muddy earth. Darkness consumed me. The howling wind and rain faded out; my body grew numb...and for the first time, I felt completely at peace.

I was finally free.

* * *

T.B.C. 

_Rewritten on February 25, 2005_.  
The rest will be rewritten shortly. I've kept a copy of the original first chapter. If anyone really wants to see it, just ask in your review or something.

I doubt I'll be adding any new content until the rest of this is rewritten and fixed up. There are some key details missing that really need addressing. Please _politely_ point out any spelling or gramatical errors, and I'll be more than happy to fix them.

Have patience and all will be explained.

Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck.  
A disheartened LinkSage


	2. Eyes of a Princess

Chapter 2-Zelda  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Impa glanced up at me, her knowing eyes seeming to look into my very soul. She hesitated before finally speaking.  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"Thank the goddesses," I looked at the ground, greatly relieved by this news. Moments of silence passed between us before I dared to speak again. "Is he awake?"  
  
"No. I doubt he will be for some time," Impa told me. I nodded and looked back up at her, wanting to see him. She smiled faintly and led me inside the small room.  
  
My eyes immediately fell upon my unconscious brother. His face was deathly pale; goddesses, he had lost so much blood. A white bandage covered the majority of his right hand, and went up his forearm a ways. The rest of his body lay hidden beneath several layers of blankets.  
  
His equipment and clothing had been set on a chair near the fireplace-even his hat and sword, which until now I had never seen him without. The normally emerald green tunic was streaked with mud. The sleeve of his white shirt was soaked in a coppery red...blood.  
  
His blood.  
  
It was hard enough to watch him suffer physically during the imprisoning war. He went from temple to temple, sustaining horrible wounds, which had nearly killed him on occasion. Now that Ganondorf was gone, I had thought I would never see him in that condition again...  
  
I was wrong.  
  
"Impa, I don't understand....why? How could he do this to himself?" I heard myself ask.  
  
My attendant sighed. "I do not know princess...when he wakes, he will have to tell us."  
  
I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat. I had to stand strong, until Link came back to us. For his sake, and for the peoples'. Goddesses, I wish I knew what led him to this. Did he have a prophetic dream? Did he know something I did not?  
  
Or was he simply...tired of life? Tired of being the hero...of feeling the weight of everyone's future on his shoulders?  
  
How would I feel in his position?  
  
Pushing the thought away, I gently grasped his hand. My questions would be answered once he awakened. Until then, I would have to move on.  
  
"I suppose we should tell the sages..." I said with a sigh. Impa nodded.  
  
"Let us go meet them." She said.  
  
***  
  
Once the sages had arrived, I stepped in front of them, into a patch of moonlight on the temple's floor.  
  
"I am sorry for having summoned you all so late," I started apologetically, "but I am afraid I have grave news to share with you all."  
  
"What has happened?" Darunia asked, his bulky form looking rather ferocious in the darkness.  
  
"Did you all feel it? The ache in your heart?" Saria asked. Her bright green eyes turned to me, expecting the truth of the situation.  
  
"Yes, I believe we all have." I told her with a sad smile. The expression quickly faded and I looked up at them, my gaze meeting there's. "The Hero- of-Time attempted to take his own life earlier this evening." My news sparked gasps from every mouth in the room, save Impa's.  
  
"Din's Fire!" Darunia cried. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Oh no!" Ruto exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"What in the name of Hyrule did he do that for?" demanded Naburoo, her sharp gaze turning to me.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, Naburoo. We shall see when he wakes up."  
  
Rauru, who had, up until this point listened quietly, finally spoke. "How? And where?"  
  
Impa answered the question for me. "We found him in the graveyard. He apparently slit his wrist with the Master Sword." Rauru nodded.  
  
"I feared this day would come. Lately I've been feeling his presence fade, as though his soul was leaving us."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruto demanded. "We could have tried to help him before it came to this!"  
  
"I've felt it from him before, Ruto. I was not sure if this was any different than the times before. Usually, when he grows aloof, he'll come back within a few days."  
  
"How can you feel him, Rauru?" I asked quietly.  
  
The oldest of the sages regarded me with somber eyes. "Through the Triforce's essence. Whenever one of its carriers feel a strong emotion, it reflects into the sacred realm. Link's has always been the strongest, whether it is because of all he's been through, or if it's just his personality, I'm not too sure." I nodded, and studied the others.  
  
Naburoo appeared to be stubbornly denying that Link would do such a thing. Ruto was shocked; her mouth kept moving as though she were about to speak, but no sound escaped her lips. Darunia...heh, as usual he held that determined look in his eyes. I bet he is planning on how he will help Link once he wakes. The Kokiri girl, Saria...the look in her eyes wrenches my heart. Unfortunately, that is all I can read from them...I wonder how they all feel?  
  
"Perhaps we should go back, Zelda," Impa suggested. I nod, my blonde hair wavering with the gesture.  
  
We began to leave, but as an afterthought I paused and turned to them. "You may visit him whenever you like. It may help for him to know he does have friend's." They nodded at me, and with a swish of my dress I turned and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I'll continue! ^^ Everyone seems to want me to, so here goes nothing. I also decided to take everyone's advice. Link lived AND the story will continue from the different characters' POV. Um.the only thing is, the timeline's gonna jump around a little in these first few chapters.  
  
I'll try to make them longer, I promise. And hopefully I can manage to squeeze some humor in here so I don't kill everyone with the tension. ...I can't do humor.ugh.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! They've been extremely helpful.  
  
Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck. ~LinkSage 


	3. The Sages' Thoughts

Chapter 3:The Other Sages.  
  
~Rauru~  
  
I am suppose to be the wisest of all the Sages. My position as the Sage of Light has taught me many invaluable things about life and the ways of the world. But now...  
  
I know not what to do.  
  
As the hero lays unconscious in the castle walls, I pace the corridors of the sacred realm. What will we do once he finally awakens? Could we somehow convince him that things will get better? That there are reasons to live?  
  
I cursed my own ignorance in this matter. The hero needed guidance now...but not the type of guidance he'd received from us before.  
  
He needed support...a shoulder to lean on...maybe even to cry on. It is the only way to save him, yet I feel incapable of doing this. I must yield in hopes that someone else may come to his aid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Saria~  
  
I watch solemnly as the autumn leaves fall and dance in the wind on their journey to the ground. As beautiful as the sight is, I can't forget the news I had heard earlier today.  
  
Link...he'd tried to take his own life. Why would he do such a thing? We'd been friends since he was just an infant, how come I didn't notice his pain earlier? Why didn't he come to me?  
  
So many questions, but no answers in sight.  
  
"Link..." I feel a hot tear roll down my cheek. He must have been suffering so much. I wish I could have taken some of his pain, maybe even gone through everything he had in his place.  
  
With a sigh, I stood and wandered through the forest. Autumn leaves showered my small form as the wind picked up. I felt like crying. I wanted to understand.... I needed to understand.  
  
A soft noise brought me from my thoughts. A small sparrow sat in the path before me, chirping in pain. His wing was obviously broken. Gently I scooped him into my hands and walked home, holding him against me.  
  
Once inside I set the bird in a small cage, bringing him berries and water. He didn't eat. Instead, he sat quietly in a corner, appearing sullen to my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, little one?" I asked, concern deep in my voice. Obviously I didn't receive an answer. With a sigh I lay on my bed, wondering about Link and how he would react upon waking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Darunia~  
  
"For Din's sake, what is it?" I asked gruffly. The Goron who'd entered my chambers seemed to hesitate at my tone.  
  
"Big Brother...it's about dondongo cavern.... the dondongos seem to be multiplying."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He nodded slightly. "They're growing in number...just like they did those seven years ago. What should we do?"  
  
I sighed. My people looked up to me for guidance, as always. As flattered as I was, the truth of the situation was quite different. I'd become dependent on having Link there to help me. Even if the legendary 'dondongo buster' happened to wake up, he wouldn't need an additional problem with his already troubled mind.  
  
I shook my head, feeling despair at the thought of Link. I don't think anyone stopped to wonder how he felt about all of this. Of course we all worshipped him for having saved us, and numerous other countries...but how many people had paused and asked him how he was? If he was ok? How many had given him a chance to express his feelings and grief?  
  
He was not to blame, we were.  
  
"Sir?" His voice cut through my thoughts.  
  
"Sorry...gather as many rocks as you can, and if the dondongos start to leave the caverns, block off the entrance."  
  
"All right. Thank you brother." With a bow, the young Goron left to carry out my orders. I sighed and leaned against the statue behind me.  
  
"Forgive me, brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ruto~  
  
I was sitting alone in the fountain when what happened to Link finally sank in. Tears raced down my cheeks. Of all the people in Hyrule, Link was the last one who deserved everything that had happened to him. Before I felt bad for him, but he didn't show any remorse, so I thought everything was ok.  
  
Now I know better.  
  
I was such a fool...especially in my youth. Link and I first met inside my Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly while I was searching for my mother's stone. She managed to give it to me before she was killed in the war so many years before.  
  
I was a spoiled brat...I did so many nasty things to Link, even though he was trying to help me. He didn't argue when I ordered him to help me find the stone. He didn't fight back when I forced him to carry me around-though he did seem a little surprised.  
  
Then, after he'd rescued me from that electrical parasite, Baranade...all I did was yell at him because he was 'late', and yet he still didn't complain or criticize. I was secretly amazed at his collectedness. The poor boy probably had no idea what I meant when I told him he needed to marry me in order to receive the spiritual stone of water, but he agreed. His first priority was Hyrule's safety, and I see now that even his own well-being came short of that responsibility.  
  
For seven years I waited for him to come back; finally he did. I found him half drown in the water temple, after having gotten attacked by a Spike underwater. I managed to pull him out and get him breathing again, and when those sapphire eyes opened I was shocked at the weariness held in them. How I wanted to comfort him then, but I was afraid. It would seem awkward...and he might not even remember me. It had been seven years, after all...  
  
Without a word he got up and checked himself over. Then he thanked me for helping him. It turned out he did remember me, and asked me some things before we continued on through the temple.  
  
I see now I should have held him. He seemed grown to me then, but now I know the truth. He never had the chance to grow up. He was still a child at heart...yet he was thrust into a cruel, unforgiving destiny of blood and death. Would no one save him, now that he was the one who needed help?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Impa~  
  
The wind whispered quietly to me as I sat in the graveyard. I was seeking advice from the spirits of long ago, hoping my ancestors would give me some type of clue about what needed to be done. The problem at hand was indeed a grave one. Hyrule was vulnerable with the Hero in his current condition. Part of me wanted to strangle that child, but the other half of me wished to understand. I knew his task was not an easy one, but I had hoped he would come to us if need be. I didn't foresee his holding it within until it was too late.  
  
Why didn't he speak up?  
  
I sighed, frowning as my memories of finding him surfaced. The princess woke in the night, hysterical from a vision. She'd seen him, blood dripping from his arm like water as he stood alone in the graveyard. She desired so much to go after him, but I wouldn't allow it. The storm was far too viscous for her to go outside.  
  
I went in her stead. I'd hoped it was simply a dream of hers...a bad nightmare perhaps, but as I stepped onto the soggy soils of the graveyard, I caught the scent of fresh blood on the wind.  
  
It didn't take me long to find him. He lay sprawled across his mother's grave, a pool of blood gathered beneath him. I did what I could for him there, then took him back to the castle. The Princess stayed with him as the palace doctors tended the slash on his wrist. She was so pale with worry...  
  
I sighed. Hadn't he stopped to think about everyone else? I never imagined that the boy would be so selfish. I opened my eyes and silently stood. Zelda was probably wondering where I had gone. The boy would be waking soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Naburoo~  
  
Hmmm...Perhaps that sleaze-bag Ganondork won after all. Now that the kid is out of it, Hyrule is a sitting duck. But he's still in the sacred realm...right?  
  
I found myself pacing the main chambers in Gerudo fortress, wondering how the kid was doing. He'd better snap out of it soon, 'else the Gerudos may try to make an advance. I hear them whispering about it: How it's our chance at glory...how we could win the lands we'd always dreamed about. But, then again, that's what they thought when Ganondorf came to power.  
  
"Naburoo?" I looked up and found myself gazing at my second-in-command, Jyuna. Unlike most Gerudos, she had blue, shoulder length hair, and was skilled in magic of many elements.  
  
"Yes, Jyuna? What is it?"  
  
"There's a messenger outside the gates; he wishes to speak with you; something about the Hero. What would you have us do?"  
  
"Leave him be; I'd like to speak with him." She nodded, then ran off. I soon followed, my mind trailing as I walked.  
  
Ganondorf had led us into some rather dark times. First, he and his mother had forced us into a war against the Hylians. The goal had been to eliminate any Hylian mothers, so that the hero-of-time of legend would not be born. Because of that war, most of the Hylians from this generation were motherless, if not orphaned. Of course, as fate would have it, the Hero managed to escape Ganondorf's plan. Then there was the imprisoning war...  
  
No wonder Gerudos were thought of so negatively. Our leaders were always power hungry and destructive.  
  
A guard from Hyrule Castle sat astride a dapple-gray steed, waiting for me.  
  
"What news have you brought?" I asked, curious.  
  
"The Hero of Time will be waking soon. Her highness has requested you to be there." He told me, cautiously eyeing the other Gerudos nearby.  
  
"Very well. Tell her I will be there by tonight." With a nod, he turned his horse around and galloped off. I turned as well.  
  
"Jyuna, get my horse ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Revamped on 2/13/04. I realized I'd forgotten Rauru's POV. Meanwhile, I fixed a few minor mistakes.  
  
Sorry for the long wait! Things have been rather...interesting at home since Halloween. My apologies, it wasn't that long of a chapter. I was going to do a separate chapter for each Sage, but I couldn't think of enough stuff to write for them. So I combined them into one chapter. So, what do you think? Depressing enough? Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck. ~LinkSage 


	4. When Sapphire Eyes Open

Chapter 4: When Sapphire Eyes Open  
  
A soft groan, followed a by a weak cough. Water is offered to my dry lips and I gratefully accept, feeling relieved as the cool liquid soothes the scratchiness in my throat. Once I have quenched my thirst, I cautiously open my eyes. Smears of color greet me, a welcome change from the endless black from before.  
  
I try to remember what has happened, but it seems as though everything is just out of my mind's reach...  
  
I flinch as a hand touches my forehead. I hear voices, but they are only murmurs to my ears. "Wh...where am I...?" I ask, my voice nothing more than a strained whisper.  
  
"...you...castle...rest..." I struggle to understand more than that, but my weary mind does not let me. My eyes close again, and though I fight to remain above the inky blackness creeping into my thoughts, it manages to pull me into the dark oblivion of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch as clear water flows from the bucket in my grasp and pours into the wooden trough. Ginger nudges my back impatiently. A quiet giggle escapes my throat, and I reach up to stroke her silken nose.  
  
"There, I'm done." I step back and smile as she quenches her thirst, her soft brown eyes looking at me. "You're welcome girl." Slowly my footsteps take me from the stable, and out into the bright, mid-afternoon sun. It feels so warm on my skin... my eyes shut gently as I enjoy the feel of the wind on my face.  
  
"Malon!" My father's voice calls from the corral. He sounds...anxious...worried. My eyes open, and I rush toward his call, curious but dreadful at the same time. As I pass the barn, I see him standing near the corral gate, speaking to a royal guard. Disbelief is apparent in his aged eyes.  
  
"Father? What is it?" I ask, trying to keep the fear from my voice as I approach.  
  
"This gentleman needs to speak with ya'. He has news from the castle that ya' might want to know about." I turned to the guard.  
  
"The Princess Zelda has sent for you," he spoke hesitantly, keeping his eyes upon the ground.  
  
"What has happened...?"  
  
"The Hero of Time...attempted to take his own life..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Ginger! Hurry!" I urge my horse on as we approach the castle. She quickens her pace, seeming to sense my need. I had to get to him...to my knight...  
  
To Link...  
  
We soon reach the doorway to the fortress. I dismount before Ginger has even come to a complete stop and ran inside. A guard greets me.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"Link! Where is he?!" I can feel tears standing in my eyes.  
  
"Follow me." He turns and stars down a hall, our hurried footsteps echoing off the stonewalls. My mind races...I think of things that make my blood run cold. What if he dies, and I'm not there? What if this is somehow my fault...if I could've stopped him had I showed a little more concern? Finally he stops and opens a door, showing me into a small room, filled with people. My eyes widen in concern as they fall upon Link's pale figure.  
  
"Link..."  
  
He stirs, and I watch as his cloudy blue eyes open. He looks around a moment and slowly sits up, his muscles tense with unease. No body in the room speaks, almost as though we're afraid. His sapphire eyes pause on me, and I find I can't control myself anymore. Before either of us knew what had happened, I am with him, embracing him as my tears fell. I had almost lost my knight...the one who'd made my life so much better. But he would be okay now...I would make sure he would be okay.  
  
After awhile I realize he wasn't returning the embrace. Slowly I became aware of feeling angry. After all the worry and fear I had suffered, he couldn't even reassure me by hugging back? I know he must have had reasons for trying to take his own life, but now he was being selfish. I pull back, frowning slightly.  
  
WHACK! His head turned a little to the side from the force of my slap. I surprised myself with my own harshness. Slowly he looks back at me, and I notice something in his eyes that I hadn't before.  
  
Confusion...  
  
"Link...?" I ask worriedly. He looks around, and over his shoulder as though trying to decide whom I was speaking to. After a moment, he turns back to me.  
  
"Who...who are you...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Well...sort of.  
  
I'm alive! ^^; Sorry about the wait, I need to start writing stuff down so I remember where I'm going with these things. I hope it wasn't too short...it was only two pages and I tried to lengthen it out a bit, but I'm really bad when it comes to pace. Thanks for the reviews; they really do help keep me motivated.  
  
Speaking of which, in response to the reviews:  
  
I'm sorry if the past few chapters seemed weak... I'm really good with the highly depressing, angst-y stuff, especially from Link's POV. I'm not used to writing from the Sages' view, though... ::sighs:: Don't worry, now that Link's awake I can do more with him.  
  
This little twist may liven things up a bit...  
  
Well, that's all for now. Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck.  
  
~LinkSage 


	5. Struggling to Remember

Chapter Five: Struggling to Remember  
  
"Who are you...?" Dumbfounded silence pressed in on an already quiet room. I noted tears gathering in the red head's eyes.  
  
"Please, don't cry miss..." I begged quickly. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you!" She shook her head, sniffling slightly.  
  
"No...no, it's not your fault." A soft, assuring smile spread across her face. I felt a bit of color flush to my cheeks, and I quickly looked away in embarrassment. The others in the room continued to stare awkwardly. I looked down a bit uneasily, wishing someone would break the silence.  
  
"Link...?" A different voice asked timidly. I waited a moment, before looking up out of curiosity. A blonde haired woman was looking directly at me, her soft blue eyes peering into mine. What was she searching for...? "Do...do you know who you are...?" I shook my head slowly, my thoughts racing. Why couldn't I remember...? My own name was beyond my mind's reach.  
  
"Is...is Link my name...?" I asked softly, my voice wavering with uncertainty.  
  
"Yes," she replied, her sapphire eyes bright with unshed tears.  
  
"Please...why can't I remember? Who are you all? I feel as though I should know, but..." my voice trailed as my eyes searched them. A flinch raked through my body as someone's hand pressed on my shoulder. My gaze returned to the red head's damp eyes.  
  
"It'll be all right...we'll help you...we'll always be here to help you," she whispered, more tears threatening to spill. The others nodded in earnest agreement. A sad smile pressed on her lips. "Let's start with names, shall we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A soft breeze played with my flaxen hair as I sat alone in the castle courtyard. The blonde from earlier...I believe 'Zelda' was her name...suggested that I get some fresh air once the introductions were finished. Despite the stillness around me, I knew I wasn't truly alone. I could sense eyes watching me from several directions...for what purpose is beyond me. Maybe they feel I might do something foolish in my current state of amnesia?  
  
Either way, I can feel a great deal of awkwardness from them. I wish I knew what had happened...if only I could remember!  
  
I sighed in bitter frustration, letting myself slouch a bit. My hand idly played with a blade of grass as my mind wandered. They hadn't even told me how I'd been injured. A white linen cloth remains on my wrist, but what it hides is beyond my knowledge. When I asked, the subject was immediately changed. I know they heard me...I saw that look of guilt and pain flash through their eyes. I may have amnesia, but for Din's sake, I'm not an idiot!  
  
"Din...?" I asked myself, puzzled. Where had that name come from...?  
  
A ray of sunlight fell across my face, causing me to look up at the sky. It felt so warm...I watched as a few birds soared amongst the clouds. "It must be nice to fly all day, without a care in the world," I mused to myself, my voice distant even to my own ears. A cloud passed before the sun again, leaving me chilled in the absence of its warmth. Slowly I stood from my seat on the pearly steps and walked amongst the grass. I didn't care if I was being watched; if they had nothing better to do than so be it.  
  
Birds chattered quietly in the distant trees as I walked. My eyes wandered aimlessly, taking in as much of this new, yet somehow familiar territory. White fences stretched along on my right side, and beyond it stretched a deep, yet thin river. I couldn't see much else besides hills and buildings from what I assumed was a town. "Hyrule...they said this was Hyrule. I should know this place and yet..." my voice trailed.  
  
"It'll come back to you eventually," a voice told me from behind. I glanced over my shoulder. Red hair, blue eyes...  
  
"Hello Malon," I greeted quietly. She nodded to me, smiling slightly.  
  
"What are you up to out here?" she asked gently as she came to stand beside me.  
  
"Trying to gather my thoughts...maybe revive some memories..." I shrugged, looking away. "This is so frustrating..."  
  
"I know," Malon said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't mind the gesture, for I noticed a sense of closeness around her that the others lacked. In a way, I trusted her, even though I couldn't remember her name only two hours ago.  
  
"It's getting late..." I remarked after several minutes of companionable silence. She glanced up as if to confirm the statement. The sky was slowly blending into shades of purple and red. I found myself studying her in this new light. Her hair seemed aglow with flames, her calm eyes reflecting the golden sky. She turned her head suddenly, no doubt realizing that I was staring at her. I felt a deep blush creep into my cheeks and quickly turned away, clearing my throat as I did so. A soft giggle confirmed my suspicions.  
  
"Why don't we go inside?" she offered. I looked up and nodded.  
  
"All right..." She turned and started toward the castle. I went to follow her, but hesitated a moment, looking out over the land as if it held answers to my endless questions.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Coming..." With a sigh I turned back to follow her inside. The answers would come...but not today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! ^^; Everyone seems to like this fic, it already has more reviews than any of my other ones. I personally think I could improve quite a bit on this one, especially the second and third chapters, but I wont worry about that till I'm done. Please review! Thanks.  
  
In response to the reviews:  
  
YAY! I'm over 100 total! Thanks Deku!  
  
No worries, I don't plan to stop writing this one for some time. I know where I'm going. (for the most part...^^;;)  
  
Next chapter soon!  
  
Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck. ~LinkSage 


	6. Peace and Bad News

Chapter 6: Peace and Bad News  
  
The door opened with a quiet creaking noise. I made a mental note to tell one of the servants to oil the hinges. The noise however, didn't seem to disturb my brother.   
  
I stood in the doorway, watching him sleep. His eyes were softly closed, his breathing slow and relaxed. A hint of a smile traced my lips. I had never seen him sleep so peacefully. Ever since Ganondorf's reign, his dreams had been plagued by terrifing(sp?) nightmares and seeing him rest now was a welcome change.  
  
I walked in silently, still watching him. He looked so young--so innocent. One of his hands lay palm down in front of his face, the other hung over the bedside in a relaxed manner. His mouth was closed, and the sunlight shimmered in his blonde hair.   
  
I noticed the bandage on his wrist and felt my smile fade. The only reason he seemed so peaceful was because he couldn't remember anything. He'd tried to escape his life before...what would happen once his memories returned?  
  
A tired sigh brought me from my thoughts. Link stirred, rolling over onto his back in his sleep. The morning sunlight, which before only touched his hair, now fell across his face in streams. His eyelids twitched, before slowly opening. A hint of confusion filled his eyes a moment, as though he didn't remember where he was.   
  
"Good morning," I greated quietly, hoping my precense wouldn't startle him. His sapphire gaze met mine a bit lazilly, and he blinked.  
  
"g'morning..." he replied sleepilly. Slowly he sat up, stretching a bit as he did. I smiled a little.  
  
"Breakfast is in the dining room, when you're ready to come down." Link nodded a bit, a faintly puzzled look in his blue eyes.   
  
"Um...where is that again...?" I tried not to laugh.   
  
"I'll wait outside. When you come out I'll show you there."   
  
"Okay..."

* * *

After Zelda left the room I got up and quickly dressed. I didn't want to keep her waiting. As I came out, she smiled a bit and led me down to the dining room. I didn't realize until now just how hungry I really felt.   
  
I noticed the night before I was a little skinny...perhaps unnaturally so (I mean, I don't think it's natural to see your own ribs so clearly). I'm not sure why or how I came to be so thin. Maybe I didn't eat enough before or something...but I still can't imagine why; especially if I lived in a castle.   
  
The smell of food made my stomache groan. I blushed faintly, and Zelda rolled her eyes, but I could see that she was trying not to smile.  
  
Everyone who had greeted me yesterday sat at the table, talking amongst themselvs. It grew considerably quieter as Zelda and I entered, and I couldn't help but feel it was because of me. I absentmindedly scratched at the bandage around my wrist.   
  
Goddesses, I wish I knew what happened!  
  
Numerous greatings showered us as we approached. I smiled faintly in reply, but I couldn't help feel a bit impatient for food. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

* * *

I watched Link curiously as he ate, amazed at how hungry he really was. Nobody had the heart to tell him to slow down, not even Zelda who watched with slight appalment. I found the look on her face quite amusing.  
  
Now that I look though, he does seem a bit underweight. I'm surprised I didn't notice before.   
  
Then again we didn't offer him any food last night either...it was no wonder that he was so hungry.   
  
I took another bite of my own breakfast, listening to the current conversation around me, but not offering any input. I was a little out of place here--I wasn't royalty, nor was I a sage. I was simply a ranch girl who'd come out of concern for a friend.   
  
Link isn't offering much either, being too busy trying to ease his hunger. He's quite cute...almost boyish in a way. Suddenly, I begin to realize how much younger he looks compared to before. Maybe his memories aren't the only thing he has lost...it's like something has been lifted off of his shoulders.   
  
Perhaps that is why he wanted life to end?

* * *

"Zelda Hime..." She looked up at my call. "May I speak to you a moment?" She nodded and stood, excusing herself from her guests.   
  
"What is it, Impa?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news, princess. We've received news from Termina that a group of thievs are headed this way. No one knows where they came from, but there's no doubt that they mean trouble."  
  
"How long do we have?"   
  
"A week...maybe less."  
  
Zelda sighed, looking away from me as she thought.   
  
"Will our guards be enough for them?"  
  
"I do not know, Zelda Hime. Probably not if what I heard is true."  
  
"And what would that be, Impa?" She asked, looking expectantly to me.  
  
"Ganondorf is their leader."

* * *

T.B.C.  
  
OMG, I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. The format and spelling are probably a little off on this chapter...my puter kinda died and we had to reinstall everything so we don't have microsoft word anymore...or spell check... '' Anyhow, once again I'm sorry for the long wait! It's summer now, so hopefully I can update a bit more. I know, this chapter wasn't very involved, I was kinda pushing myself to get back into the writing thing. Hopefully it'll be smoother (and longer) after this. Once again, my apologies! '   
  
'Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck.' LinkSage  
  
(And for everyone who asked, yes I did make that up. Thanks for the compliments ') 


	7. Deceit

Chapter 7: Deceit 

The cool night air felt wonderful after my long stay in the castle. I was standing on a balcony by my room, looking out over the land below, wondering what was beyond the castle walls.

It's been two weeks; two weeks of struggling to recall who I am, where I came from-anything, everything. Those around me have not told me much. The one called Impa says that it'd be best for me to try to remember on my own.

If I could remember, I wouldn't be in this position.

I glanced over my shoulder at the door. The light glowing inside almost seemed threatening. I didn't want to go back in there. I didn't want to breath the stuffy castle air again, nor did I want to go back to their secrets and deceit. They've all acted preoccupied lately, like something's going to happen and they're waiting for it. I've tried asking them about it, but they have yet to give me a straight answer. They've also refused to let me go outside at all, as if I'm some fragile piece of glass that they can't afford to break. The cut on my wrist is healed, so that can't be why. They plan on using me for something...

I don't want to be used.

There were vines on the wall. Curiously I looked down to see how far it went.

All the way down...good.

With one last check over my shoulder to make sure no one was around, I grabbed a hold of the vines and carefully started to climb down. The way the leaves brushed my fingers felt oddly familiar, and the motion seemed like it was second nature. I should've felt nervous, this being the "first" time I'd ever done something like this, but instead I felt confident as though I'd been climbing up and down vines my whole life.

Perhaps I had.

A few minutes of silent climbing passed before my feet finally touched the ground. The grass cushioned my footsteps, allowing me to traverse silently over the courtyards.

The path my mind picked out for me zigzagged behind bushes and statues. I wasn't sure why I moved the way I did, only that it was my first instinct to do so. Only when I finally made my way past the castle gate did I realize that I had somehow walked around every guard between where I currently stood and the room I had just escaped.

Perhaps another memory?

Puzzled, and somewhat excited, I turned my back to the castle and continued on in the cover of darkness.

* * *

Drat...

The drawbridge is closed, blocking the only way out of town. Some guard told me that it wouldn't be open until dawn. So for now, I'm still trapped.

I pace the expanse of the common, my eyes drifting over the strange sights. Buildings made of brick and stone strecth upward, not nearly as tall as the castle. The ground itself seems to be made of stone, making my footsteps louder than I would like. I wonder vaguely what time it is, though somewhere deep inside I know it'll be three or four hours yet. All the shops are closed, and I know better than to knock on someone's door at this hour.

Dogs seems to be wandering everwhere, most of them lacking a collar. Now and then one will start to follow me until it gets bored with my pacing and runs off to find something else. I'm tired by now. I'd gotten used to sleeping so long every night, and this little escapade certainly disrupts the pattern I'd fallen into.

I stop in my pacing, suddenly alert and wide awake. I heard shouts in the distance, coming from the castle. I felt like a rabbit being hunted. They must've realized I had left and were coming to look for me! My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the sound of horse hooves heading in my direction. Panic threatened to paralyze me. I didn't want to go back. If they found me, I'd be back in that castle, that prison, and they'd no doubt keep me under closer watch than before.

Finally I willed myself to move. I ran for an opening between the buildings, not certain as to where I was actually going, but not caring. I just had to get away, out of sight.

I found myself in an abandoned alleyway. The ground was covered with broken beer bottles and crates. Cautiously I peered around the corner and looked into the common in time to see a white horse come to a stop. Zelda was the rider, and Impa was with her. They talked to the guard who I'd asked about the bridge earlier. I couldn't hear what they were saying, my heart was beating too loud. He nodded...why did he nod? Was he telling them I was still here? Of course he was...why else would he nod? They were going to find me...

"Hiding from someone?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice. I spun around to see a cloaked figure watching me from the shadows.

I swallowed my panic before answering. "Y...you could say that..."

"Ah, well...in that case, perhaps I can help you." the man approached slowly. I wondered vaguely why this man was here, but my desperation over-rode my caution.

"How?"

"You can come with me. I'll get you out of here," he smiled under the hood of his cloak. "What do you say?"

I hesitated only a moment, the sound of hurried footsteps in my direction rushed my thinking. "Yes, yes, please!" I said hurriedly. He nodded. He clapped his hand together and said something under his breath. There was a bright light, then silence.

T.B.C.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait...this chapter may be somewhat sloppy only because it has been literally a year since I've written ANYTHING complete, fanfiction wise. Also, I had to use notepad for this because my computer is a pain in the butt and, should I ever get a new one, will literally be thrown out the window. (Never get an ME, NEVER) I've had to reinstall windows five times as of now, and have had to replace the hard-drive once, and I believe this one is starting to go. -sigh- Anyway, hopefully I will be updating regularly for awhile.

Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck.  
LinkSage


	8. A Hero Among Thieves

Chapter 8: A Hero Among Thieves 

"Wh...where are we?"  
I shot a half glare at the blond-haired boy. I did not understand why lord Ganondorf wanted me to fetch the whimpering teen. He told us that he could make or break our attempt to invade the castle, but looking at this boy close up made me wonder if our lord was even in his right mind.

"Follow me," I ordered before leading him down a tunnel to our right. The green-clad teen followed me uncertainly, his eyes shifting back and forth as though he expected someone to jump out of the shadows and attack. If only...

Our footsteps echoed monotonously off the cavern walls, mixing with the sounds of dripping water. Torches flicker hungrily on either side of the path. A keese cries out somewhere in the dark, and I smirk the boy flinches in surprise.

Five long minutes pass before we finally enter the main room. Lord Ganondorf waits for us on a mound of stone in the center of the room, the torches on either side of him casting shadows across his face.

I bowed down on one knee. "Lord Ganondorf, I have brought the one you requested."

* * *

"Lord Ganondorf, I have brought the one you requested," my guide mutters. I snapped to attention, the name 'ganondorf' striking a chord. I know this man...if only I could remember!

"Excellent work, Luciane." The large man standing before us took a step closer, his features becoming visible in the torchlight. He wore thick plates of black armour on his muscular frame. Crimson eyes stared down into mine. His bushy, blood-red eyebrows were furrowed in indecision, as though he were milling my fate over in his mind. He was mostly bald, a crown of large, extravagant jewels hiding the lack of hair on his forehead. The hair he did have was the same color of his eyes. A dark sneer formed on his lips as he watched me.

"Welcome Link. Tell me, what do you think of my new home?" he asked, though I swear I could hear an undertone of unleashed fury in his voice.

"Pardon me...but, who are you all...?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice steady. This seemed to confuse the man before me. The wrath in his eyes turned to puzzlement, the sneer dissipating as quickly as it had appeared.

"Tell me, boy...do you not know who I am?" he asked slowly, watching me closely. I stared at him for awhile, trying so hard to drag the memories of this man out of the shadows in my mind...They wouldn't come.

"No, I don't..."

Was that amusement I saw in his eyes? I heard murmurs and whispers amongst the shadows, as though I had said something that was completely unsuspected.

Suddenly the man was standing right in front of me, his huge frame looming over mine. A large hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into his vengeful eyes. "Strange...how is it possible you don't remember?" I wasn't certain that he was asking me, but I answered anyway.

"There was some kind of accident...that's what the people at the palace said...I can't remember anything that happened before it..." I stammered. Those blood-red eyes stared into mine, searching for something. He then roughly let me go and took a step back.

"He speaks the truth. He really doesn't remember me," Ganondorf announced to the hidden crowd around us. Snickers and laughs erupted from the shadows; Ganondorf himself even enjoyed a quiet chuckle before silencing the crowd with a single cough.

"So those treacherous people tried to turn you against me, did they?" He shook his head, his eyes now seeming to pity me. Confusion welled inside me. What was he saying?

"Sir...what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Why Link, you're one of us! You always have been!" Ganondorf claimed, sounding shocked. His face, which had seemed so hateful before, now seemed filled with concern.

"I was...?"

"Of course you were! You see, we were ambushed some time back. We were all separated. When you didn't come back to the old base we assumed you had been killed." He paced back and forth, staring at the floor. "But then we heard you were at the castle in Hyrule and thought that perhaps you had turned traitorous to save your own skin. But this...this is terrible!" he exclaimed. "What did they tell you? What thoughts did they pollute your mind with?"

"They...they never mentioned any group...any attack..." I stammered. Ganondorf seemed upset by this.

"What did they say about your life before?"

"Well...nothing, sir..." I said slowly, biting my lip. It was the truth, as none of them offered any information about my past even when I had asked them.

"They denied your past from you?" Ganondorf asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, sir."

"The nerve!" he declared, before he continued to pace. "Did they tell you what happened to you?"

"No."

"Did you ask them?"

"Yes..." Everything started to make sense. Those people_ had_ lied to me. They had deceived me; it was the only plausible explanation.

Ganondorf gazed at me, a serious look planted on his face. "We will help you Link, as you are a part of us. You are part of our family. Will you rejoin us and claim revenge on those who took advantage of you?"

"I would be honored to," I said firmly, my eyes narrowing. _'How could I have let myself be deceived by them?'_ I wondered, infuriated.

Ganondorf grinned. "Welcome back, boy."

* * *

"Any word?" I asked tiredly. Impa shook her head.

"No, Zelda. The guards have looked everywhere, he's nowhere to be found."

"Ugh...where could he be..?" I murmured, resting my forehead on my hands. "He couldn't have gone that far...all the horses are here, and he had to have been stuck in town overnight...goddesses, what do we do?" My attendant sighed deeply.

"I do not know, Princess."

"What news on Ganondorf...?" I asked, dreading the answer. Without Link here, we were in even more trouble than before.

"Still no word. He and his band have simply vanished. I would not be surprised if he was in hiding close by, planning an attack. We must prepare for when that happens, Zelda."

"I know, I know..." I said with a sigh. "Call the guards back. Prepare them for battle." Impa bowed.

"Yes, your majesty." After Impa left, I stood and gazed out the window at the star-streaked sky.

"Goddesses, protect my brother..." I whispered softly.

* * *

T.B.C. 

Yes you read right. In this fic, Link and Zelda are siblings. Deal with it, it's been my theory for many years and I'm not changing it now.

Anyway, now that that has been taken care of, woo hoo I updated again. This has GOT to be a miracle or something. Probably my best and longest chapter in awhile...thanks to those who reviewed before. I think I finally know where I'm going with this, or at least I have a general idea.

I may go back and fix some eye-sore mistakes in earlier chapters fairly soon.

As for Luciane, I don't know if he'll play any major role or not. Haven't decided yet.

Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck.  
LinkSage


End file.
